Intergalactic
by Won-ton Wolf
Summary: Deidara is your not so average 16 year old. One mistake and now he's suck with an alien girl. Maybe it won't be so bad rated t for now but will be Rated M for gore, blood, and Somthing in later chapters DeixOC SasoxOC
1. The Ship

A/N: Yay! storyyy with aliens!

Me: i do dnot own naruto/deidara or the song dance dance by fall out boy.!

Lyrics is Dance Dance by fall out boy

* * *

Intergalactic Romance

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue  
Weighed down with words too over-dramatic  
Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."_

"Why do I even listen to this junk un?" a teenage blonde turned off his black Ihome.

His name is Deidara.

You're not so average 16 year old.

This blonde was a C+ student with a gender issue... Well that what most think..

* * *

Anyway, this night is going to change his life forever.

Well I wasted enough of your time let's get back to the storyline.

* * *

BASH!

The blonde turned his head to the large noise running down his houses staircase and into the backyard running across the open field.

Smoke covered the open landscape so thick it looked like a wall. In the smoke was a bunch of flashing light of many different colors with spark erupting from the mass.

Deidara did not go forward his visible eye widen in fear. One thing was very unusual about him. He believed in aliens so instead of think this through he stayed far away from the foreign object.

The large ship creaked and growled obviously ruined beyond repair from the impact.

* * *

Deidara inched closer to the almost unidentifiable ship. He noticed the hatch was broken open and there was a long hallway that stretched the length of the metal rubble. Being the idiot we all know he ventured inside of the wreckage.

The flickering light gave the room a haunted appearance.

The blonde was almost shivering out of fear.

He glance into a room with a large TV like screen with button and levers like a control panel underneath it.

A small scratching like noise echoed throughout the silent chamber. Deidara turned his head to the noise which came from the darkest corner in the already poorly lit room with the only source of light being a gash in the metal ceiling.

The blonde picked up a piece of metal which had been bended into a baseball like form at scooted closer.

The dark object began to move in a crawling like motion.

It looked like a space suit but a much more futuristic one.

Deidara stepped away from the creature.

The smaller being looked up now with is face in view it looked like a young girl with soft cream colored skin and pale green eyes along with a ringlet of thick brown hair falling into her face.

Her light green eyes flutter close and she fell to the floor with a 'Thump'.

Deidara slowly walked up to the "girl" and kneeled down. He placed down the piece of metal and pushed the girl onto her back. She like was like a porcelain doll.

"you're lucky I care un"

Deidara picked up the small alien still in the suit. And walked out not noticing that an once closed door that was now wrenched open at the hinges.

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I...

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead

Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance


	2. Attacked

Intergalactic

Deidara placed the small creature down on his large bed. She had gotten worse. Her porcelain skin was now a chalky grey and she had a pained face.

The blonde turned on the radio in the quiet room.

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

The blonde looked over to the extraterrestrial wondering if she could breathe or something. He sat her up she didn't react her eyes remaining closed with no movement or anything like a lifeless sack.

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want you leather studded kiss in the scene  
And I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want a bad,your bad romance

Deidara noticed on the back of the suit there were 3 unclipped and closed ports like were the oxygen supply would come from.

I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

I want your psycho  
Your vertical stick  
Want you in my room  
When your baby is sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want a bad,your bad romance

I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy  
Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy  
Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy  
Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Imma Freak bitch baby

I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends

(insert French here) (XD)

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

It took a minute for it to process in the blonde's cluttered brain that she was suffocating.

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your loving  
and all your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Deidara blinked and pulled or... Well tried.

It came off partly with some buttons refusing to click off. After and good 20 minutes of pulling he good it off and she started to breath slightly.

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

The blond was surprised that she was still living.

The blonde let out a yawn falling back into the cushioned bed. Not caring if the creature woke in the night.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Alien's pov

My everything hurt. I crashed into the planet called Earth. I was on a solo mission when then engine failed. I can't remember anything else before or after the impact.

I opened my eyes. All I saw was darkness. My heavy suit keeps me lying down on my side. I blinked adjusting my eyes to the darkness a large room appeared in the outlines.

I grabbed my suit and undid the zipper on the front of it.

I managed to sit up and looked around the unfamiliar dark blue room.

A soft snore echo from a spot in the room I turn to the noise a object was laying in the large feather full square object (A/n: she doesn't know what a bed is!) I moved stretching my sore muscles.

Deidara's pov

I opened my visible eye. I heard a noise like something cracking. I sat up rubbing my eyes with a yawn. I turned to my lamp clicking it on and sitting up

"Hiss!"

The noise made me jump I quickly turned around to see the alien from before awake covering her eyes.

I shifted away from the creature. She looked through her hands. Her eyes were a dark green she growled. I backed up to the end of the bed. And…

No pov (I suck I know)

"GAHHHHHH!"

Deidara now had a huge gash on his thin arm and partly on his chest and neck (ouch) He alien's nails were sharp and she still had her eyes covered with one hand.

Deidara grabbed the gash with his other hand as the irony liquid gushed out. He closed his eyes in pain. The alien blink in confusion from the whimpering noises of the blond's pain. Deidara stepped back falling into the opposite wall.

The creature realized the deep gash and stepped closer to him her feet not making any noise.

Kneeling down she inspected the wound quickly got up and ran o the bathroom for once making a slight pitter patter noise. Deidara looked to the bathroom he heard a bash and the water running and then turning off.

* * *

Her small feet pitter pattered against the Wood floor. Deidara saw the alien creature kneel down and held out a wet dish cloth and with a sorry smile.

He was about to take the dishtowel but she smacked away the blonde hand and gently press the cloth on the wound whipping away the irony fluid along with an unusual thick Black fluid. Deidara noticed the fluid that second.

He flinched away from the Extraterrestrial's touch scared of the sticky, black unknown liquid. The alien glance up at him then back down reopening the towel and closing it so the cloth was clean. She edged closer continuing to clean the gash. She looked up seeing the gash continued to his neck along with the black liquid.

Her eye widened and she dropped the towel…


End file.
